


Unbridled Feelings

by hxnney_bez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), got bored, my friend helped me much credits to her, the mc actually dies, you can view this as any ship but i was thinking about dnf while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnney_bez/pseuds/hxnney_bez
Summary: he fell in love with himon the same day, him fell in love with anotherIDK who this is about but in my mind, I was thinking about dnfview this as any ship tbh
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unbridled Feelings

Snowy day, we're having fun in the park playing in the snow. I was underdressed.  
I didn't know it was going to snow that day.

You gave me your favorite sweater, to keep me warm, of course. You were more prepared for this than I am.

You took a breather from playing around, sat on the bench, and looked around. 

Scanning people.

In the midst of it, You saw her... 

The person that would undoubtedly make you happier.

You stared at her for minutes that could last for hours. 

By the looks of it, your eyes wished to give her the world.  
You never looked at me like that. Of course, I was jealous. 

I wanted to be her, 

After years of being friends. It hit me.

I liked you...

And I was stupid to realize that...

The day in the park would be the last time we talked properly. As the next day, you approached her with determination in your eyes.

You talked to her. Seems that you have a lot in common as you chatted for ages.  
You left me sitting on the bench alone that afternoon; since you spent the whole day with her

Winter break was over. It was still cold, but not as cold as how you left me for her.

Subsequently, whilst walking towards the library I saw you in the hallway. Talking to her.

Ha...Both of you looked like those cheesy couples that would give the world to one another. Smiling and trying to avoid eye contact while blushing. It was heart-wrenching to watch because then i knew how much she meant to you.

We never had that chemistry, you never smiled at me like that. Realizing that made me want to think that I never should've met you in the first place.

She was the embodiment of an angel 

She had everything I didn’t have. She had you. 

Weeks and months go by we have little conversations, but not deep ones like we used to have.   
I miss those days, but you seem to be happier with her

I was jealous of what she had. I wished you looked at me like that.

The discovery of this feeling was the reason for me avoiding you, I liked you but you liked her; it pained me to think that you could never reciprocate my feelings. But I had to accept it, since, you look so happy with her..

I couldn't stand her, but she was just so perfect. 

I could never compete 

The feelings are growing; I hate it; I hate it; I hate it. I hate her.

You told me about how she was your first kiss and how happy you felt, and how she was such a great person, and that you're glad to be with such an amazing girl. Oh, how I wish I could just kiss you right then and there and tell you all about how I felt. I wanted to tell you everything, my bottled feelings. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I might ruin the relationship we had.

I smiled happily for you

As daggers go through my heart, a few years pass by,

My feelings grew bigger each day I saw your freckled smile 

The thought of me making you that happy is a delusion, she’s the only one that can make you truly happy 

Both of you had everything, you both could get through everything together.

I smiled as you talked about her. I stopped avoiding you but never told you the real reason I started.

We graduated

Both of you graduated together 

You did everything with her, like those perfect cheesy couples whose relationships would last forever

I moved away so I could get rid of these feelings; I didn't tell you I moved 

You didn't even notice I was gone...

Drinking at a bar with some of my new friends here, they're fun to be with

Drunk out of my mind, I texted you about everything. How I felt about you, how I've been bottling up these feelings since high school, how much I want to kiss you. I told you everything. How perfect. 

I have just fucked everything up.  
Ha, like I always do...

You called me the next day. Time zones have saved me a few hours to think straight and not to throw myself off a bridge.

You asked if everything was true, yes.

You asked if I have feelings for you, yes.

You ask for me to go to your wedding as best man... 

Yes.

Huh. You had the guts to propose to her after a month I was gone.

You told me you never felt the same way about me, never reciprocated my feelings,   
It's fine. I knew I had no chance from the start,   
she looked better in your sweater

You told me you would email me the details, and that I would have to pay for the ticket.

The only thing is to confront my feelings. No, I wouldn't have confessed to you, I already did, and you didn't feel the same way about me. 

Weddings. It's sometimes one of the most beautiful things you could ever go through in life or the worst things you could go to 

Two sides of the wedding. I wasn't on the happy one for sure.

You stand there at the stadium waiting for her

She's here, she's more beautiful than ever. I now know why you choose her over me

I should have seen it from the start 

You say your vows, you kiss   
You've bound your love to her now 

Ha, what a simple move. 

That was the last time I saw you.

**Author's Note:**

> this story very vague on who the characters are 
> 
> you can think of this as any ship  
> credits to my friend who grammar corrected this, and my two friends who read this 
> 
> thanks for reading  
> this one the actual thing edited by my friend


End file.
